Of Fighting
by MidnightRose1392
Summary: One-Shot. What if Naruto was there when Sasuke attacked Killer Bee? Sasuke and Naruto fight, and secrets are revealed in this overly-dramatic sounding one-shot. Characters are probably OC. SasuNaru.


Of Fighting

Authors Note: I'm not really sure how long this will be. If it is a multi-chapter story, the chapters could range from really long to really short. Other than that, enjoy.  
Warning: yaoi (boyXboy) possible spoilers. Read at your own risk.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

"You are to capture the eight-tails."

"Sasuke, are you sure about this?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hn." Was the reply.

"I mean, how do we even know if we can trust this guy?"

"We have our orders."

"Damn, Uchiha."

They were standing before the eight-tails jinchuuriki. He had light hair that contrast with his dark skin, and he wore mostly white, with googles covering his eyes, seven swords on his back, and a headband with the Hidden Cloud symbol on his forehead.

"Are you the Eight Tails?" Sasuke asked.

"That's Eight Tails Sir, to you. Or better yet, Sir Eight Tails, got it, fool?"

"What is up with this guy?" Sasuke heard Karin mutter.

Suigetsu attacked first. He was swinging Zabuza's sword, but the jinchuuriki quickly retaliated. In seconds, he had Suigetsu's sword. He wielded it expertly.

Next, came Jugo. He attacked fiercely, but he too was defeated. Still with Zabuza's sword in hand, the jinchuuriki looked at them.

"Who are you, ya fools?" He asked.

"It's my turn." Sasuke said as he slowly walked towards the jinchuuriki, while pulling out his own blade.

They fought briefly, merely testing each other out. Eventually though, Sasuke was able to get Zabuza's sword back to Suigetsu. They continued to stare each other down, neither making the first move.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hands formed the familiar hand signs, creating the Chidori.

'Sasuke's move that can't be countered. We've got him.' Suigetsu thought.

"Chidori." Sasuke muttered as he charged forward, his attack ready.

Just as he was about to hit...

"Rasengan!"

There was a bright flash as the two jutsus clashed.

"Such a great amount of chakra!" Karin said in awe.

"How is it possible for anyone to counter that attack!?"

When the dust cleared, the sight that greeted Team Hawk, was something they had never seen before.

A blonde in an orange and black jumpsuit stood before them, next to the eight tails. He wore a red cloak with black flames at the bottom and a Leaf headband with black cloth on his forehead. His eyes were a bright blue, while his hair was bright yellow. On each cheek, were three whisker marks.

"Octopops, I heard from border patrol that four figures in dark cloaks with red clouds were headed your way. More are coming, but I was able to get here the fastest. The others won't be here for a while." The figure said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Team Hawk stared at him in amazement. Sasuke never yelled.

"What are you doing here Naruto!?"

"Why are you wearing Akatsuki robes and attacking an jinchuuriki, Sasuke!?"

"That's none of your business of what I do!"

"When you wear those robes and attack Killer Bee, it is! What are you doing with the Akatsuki, Sasuke? How could you!?" The blonde's voice was filled with deep emotion. Hurt flashed through his eyes.

"Who is this guy?" Jugo asked.

"That name 'Naruto' sounds familiar. Where had I...aha! He has a bridge named after him in Wave Country. 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' That was the only time I had ever seen Sasuke smile." Suigetsu said.

"Wait, this guy's got a bridge named after him!?" Karin exclaimed.

"This is none of your business. Get out of the way! I'm on a mission. You wouldn't understand." Sasuke told Naruto.

"You attacked my fellow jinchuuriki, Saduke! I will not stand by and watch you attack him." Naruto yelled back.

"He's an jinchuuriki, too!? That means he has the Nine-Tails!" Karin exclaimed.

"I'm not here rot attack you, Naruto. I don't want to hurt you, just get out of the way." Sasuke said calmly.

"Your with the Akatsuki now. The moment you put on those robes, you knew we would fight! You knew we would fight until you captured me or you died! So don't lie and act like you care about what happens to me!" Naruto screamed.

"Dobe! Listen to reason!" Sasuke tried.

"Are you going to continue your attack?"

Sasuke paused for a minute, before replying. "Yes."

"Then our fight is unavoidable. I'm sorry Sasuke."

With that Naruto's hands formed the hand signs for Kage Bunshinn. Sasuke prepared to counter.

"You never change Dobe!"

But instead of clones, Naruto's eyes turned gold and red formed around his eyes.

'What kind of jutsu is that?' Sasuke wondered.

'No way! It's like the chakra from around us is going in to him. I have to warn Sasuke!'

"Sasuke, it's like he's gathering chakra from the air!" Karin yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'What the hell!?' He quickly activated his Sharingan.

Kunai flew through the air. Sasuke swung his blade, but it was quickly countered by Naruto's kunai. They went back and forth, trading blows. Finally, they pulled back.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

"It's Konoha's fault that my family's killed and Itachi is dead! I need to get revenge! I will destroy them all with the power I gain from the Akatsuki!"

"So what!" Naruto snarled.

"So what!? It's their fault that their dead! You don't know what it's like to have your family killed with the killer still out there! You don't know that pain!"

"I know the feeling of revenge. When Pervy-Sage died, all I wanted to do was kill Pain. He deserve to die from what he did to Ero-Sennin and the village."

"And you did kill him! So don't lecture me on revenge!"

"I didn't kill Pain."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, so he just dropped dead on his own!?"

"When I arrived at the village, there was nothing but a giant crater. I wouldn't have believed that I was in Konoha, if not for the Hokage mountain. Many we're dead. Civilians: parents, children, the elderly, even whole families. Shinobi were dead all around: Shizune and Kakashi-Sensei. There was absolutely nothing left Sasuke! So many chakra signatures were missing! The Old Hag's was barely there, and there she was standing before a person that had already killed on of the Sennin! She would have died too! Just another to add onto the list of people I care about!"

Sasuke could only stare. It was hard to believe that Kakashi...

"Kakashi, and the Hokage too?"

"Are you telling me that when he says old hag he means the Hokage, and when he says Ero-Sennin, he means Jiraiya of the Sennin!? Does this kid have any respect!?" Karin said in disbelief.

Naruto nodded. "I was furious. I wanted to kill him so bad. He had taken away someone I had cared deeply about, someone I had spent three whole years of my life with. Then, he destroys my home, and he had the nerve to tell me that we were the same simply because we had the same Sensei!?"

"Pain was taught by Jiraiya?"

"Yes. We had fought, and the Kyuubi had come out. I had lost control. In a way, I'm really happy that the Kyuubi came out though." Here Naruto smiled softly. "After I had defeated the six Pains, I went to find the real one. I demanded that we talked. He wasn't like the rest if the Akatsuki. I could tell. He told me his story, and in the end, I still believed in Sensei's teaching."

Here, he looked Sasuke directly in the eye. "I will find peace in the Shinobi World. I made a promise to Ero-Sennin. I convinced Nagato to believe in me, too. As proof of that, he brought back all those who died during his attack. Then, the jutsu used all of his chakra, and he died. He believed that I could save the Shinobi World, and he wasn't the first. Jiraiya-Sensei, Nagato, my Father...they along with many others, believe in me. I will do everything I can to bring peace."

"You've never met your parents." Sasuke sneered.

"Not until that day. I was always told that my parents died protecting me, and they did. As there final act before they died, they sealed some of their chakra inside me, so that one day we would meet again. And as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it is my duty to protect Konoha, like my mothers clan did before me and as my father, as the Fourth Hokage did too! They believe in me, and there's no way I'm gonna let them or anyone else down! Even if it means I have to fight you!"

"Namikaze!? Your the Fourth's son!? That doesn't make you mad? That you own father sealed a demon inside you!?" Sasuke yelled in disbelief. He couldn't imagine his own father...

"As future Hokage, I must understand that certain sacrifices must be made for the village. And as Hokage, how could my father ask anyone else to sacrifice their child when he couldn't even do that to his own? I was angry and confused at first, but I understand! My parents lived and believed in me! Because of that, I have the strength to move forward, to continue to live!"

"Konoha is still responsible for my family's death! Do you expect me to just forgive that!?"

"And Akatsuki is responsible for mine! Marada extracted the Kyuubi from my mother the day I was born and forced it to attack the village. Because of him my parents are dead. And yet, here is my best friend with my parents killer!"

"Best friends?" Suigetsu muttered in amazement. For this blonde to have been able to get this close to Sasuke...

Sasuke starred at him in horror. They killed his parents? No way, he had to be lying!

"Stop with the Akatsuki, Sasuke!"

"I-I can't."

With that, the battle continued. Again they clashed, blade against blade in a deathly dance. It was beautiful in a horrifying way, the way they moved so gracefully, so smoothly, against each other. Both knew the other so well, the match was even. They kept at it for what felt like hours but was really minutes. Neither was willing to give up what they believed in.

When two great Shinobi clash, they understand what the other is thinking through blows. They learn the others motivation, what their thinking. It's a deep understanding that comes with epic skill that few can ever reach. No words are needed, because they can understand the other perfectly.

'Sasuke, just come back.'

'Your too late Naruto.'

'No, the only one that's too late is you.'

'Just give up on me, I'm too far gone. There's no saving me.'

'I can't give up! I made a promise!'

'To who? Sakura?'

'No! To you!'

"We've come to bring you back." Naruto stated, staring down at the now official last Uchiha.

"I can't go back, not yet."

Naruto looked at him with sad eyes. After a moment, he bent down to give Sasuke a hug. "I believe in you. Return to me one day, when this is all over. I'll be waiting, 'Kay Sasuke? There coming though, so you should leave." Naruto said his voice cracking as he buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder, his body racking in suppressed sobs.

Sasuke's arm went around him slowly as he returned the hug. He understood. Naruto would let him go, but he would wait for him to return.

"I promise, Dobe. Thank you."

With that, Sasuke left Naruto again.

That's how the other Konoha ninja found him, on his knees with sobs racking his body and the tears flowing fleecy down his face after Sasuke had left. All he had told the others was that he was too late. He never got the chance to see Sasuke.

'You promised!'

'We can't always keep promises, Naruto.'

'Please!'

'Naruto, I-I can-'

Naruto had grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"You can always return to me, Sasuke."

Team Hawk could only gap at them.

"Is he seriously hugging the person who was trying to kill him just seconds ago!?" Suigetsu yelled in disbelief.

As they watched Sasuke return the hug...

"And Sasuke too!? What the fuck!?"

"Come on Sasuke."

"Alright, Dobe."

Naruto whacked him. "Don't call me that Teme!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
The end.

Okay, I don know if I'll do a sequel. Um...review. Sorry if this didn't seem to make a lot of sense. I'm not really sure if it makes a lot of sense to me either.  
-Midnight Rose


End file.
